epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Literal Review: Randy Cunningham VS Kick Buttowski
Da Battle: 'Randy:' Randy Cunningham about to kick your ass, end of story, Alright lets go Suburban Daredevil? more like a Gay Tony. so Kick is a GTA character... makes sense I will kick your Buttowski and that’s all i have to say, thank you for your words of wisdom, now please, do get the hell out I won’t let you find the treasure of dead man dave. well you go and do that, k? There will be nachos but not in your fucking mouth, nackos + not in mouth = not relevant in this battle Your show is cancelled? well i’m out. out of raps? can I leave now? I will break your skateboard to make you really sad, you go and break his skateboard, I'll just watch from a far And at the end, I will also break your helmet hat. dafuq is a helamt hat? 'Kick:' Gonna ride my skateboard till you surrender, cuz' leaping off of ramps and doing 360s will make him surrender gonna beat you in the battle in the middle of the center of the earth, wait... so theres a battle in the middle of the center of the earth? so whats the middle of the center- fuck it this is a SToC battle Brianna’s gonna kick your ass, yeah, cuz' Brianna is SO revelant in this battle you became a ninja with a ninja disease pass. oh man I want that disease! do I get a free smoke bomb? My show got cancelled cause of your stupid shit, so in otherwords: "RAGE QUIT!" Gonna kick or treat your ass now go and sit. that moment where grammar structure ruptures your brain waves making you balnk out for an hour look at my hot rhymes and my skateboard moves, you’ll get ranted, here's how we could have improved htis line: no fucking way possible Even though I am 10 years old, you will get faceplanted! so a 10 year-old is rapping against a 9th grader... he has some major balls 'Randy:' Go in your fucking room and make out with your fatass friend, that fatass friend is most likely Meat you think you’ll live forever well this is the end. YESH, finally the battle is over Surrender, forever, you’ll win? probally never, well this is a good line, somewhat, this line rhymes together They call you kick because you are a waste of fucking liver! kick = liver cuz' FUCK LOGIC 'Kick:' Calm down, dude, and watch my sweet ass moves, i'd rather watch '''YOUR '''shit moves then listen to this battle Seriously make yourself smooth cause I've got the groove. there is no way you can make a human being smooth unless you were to flatten them This battle is over, still think you’re better than me, YAY, and ye, he still probably does And in case you didn’t know my name is Kick Buttowski. initiate You Don't say here So that was fun and this was my second literal, I had more fun with this than the first one Category:Blog posts